


The Search to Find You (Postponed Until Further Notice)

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Castiel, Barista Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Dean Winchester is a Coffee Barista in New York City. Castiel Novak is an artist that's working for his father's company. These two don't know each other until one day, Castiel does something that changes both of their lives forever."Soulmate AU where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker, whatever you want, it will show up on your soulmate's skin as well. "Prompt idea from Tumblr User: let-gavin-free______© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters or the prompt, I simply own the story and the material written :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts).



Dean walked into his low-income apartment closing the door behind him. John was working late tonight and Sammy was up in his room watching a movie. So, Dean walked over to the stained-cupboard and grabbed some plates and set them on the cracked counter. He walked over to the fridge in his snow boots, fighting the feeling of tripping in them, and grabbed the jar of Grape Jelly with his hands. He walked over to the counter that was sitting above his small nine-year-old head and slid it on there. 

He then walked over to the pantry and grabbed the small jar of Peanut Butter and carried it over to the counter and threw it up there as well. He then pulled one of the dining table chairs over and climbed onto it. He frowned and then jumped down and waddled over to the drawer and grabbed a knife. He then huffed as he walked back over to the chair and climbed onto it again. He rolled up the worn out sleeves of the jacket that was too big for him and then slowly opened the two jars. He grabbed four slices of bread and then made the two sandwiches for him and his brother. As he put them together, he saw a small mark on his arm. He frowned and looked at it. The line soon went down and then around. Dean shrugged at the lines and then jumped down from the chair with the plates in hand.

He walked over to the living room and to the rustic coffee table that sat in the center by their black couch. He set the plates down and then took his boots off, the green, fuzzy, carpet mushing between his small toes. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Sammy, lunch!" 

"Alright, Dean!" Sam shouted back and within the next four minutes, Sam was running downstairs quickly, his hair bouncing up and down. He walked over and sat down by his older brother. He grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite. He looked at Dean and smiled openly, even though his mouth was full with bread. Dean chuckled. 

"You're a nerd." he said as he chewed on his sandwich some more. As they finished their lunch, the door opened and his father walked in. Dean frowned. "Daddy, I though you weren't supposed to be home until bed time." 

John looked at his son and frowned. "I, uh... well, the boss let me come home early." John lied, not wanting his son to know he got fired. 

Dean nodded and then finished the last bite of his sandwich. John frowned as he looked at his son's wrist. He walked over and bent down, grabbing Dean's wrist harshly. "Ow," Dean muttered.

"What is this?" John asked as he frowned, pointing to the drawing on his wrist.

"I don't know," Dean said honestly. "It looks like a... a duck!"

"I told you to not write on yourself, Dean." John said sternly.

"But I didn't." he said, watching his father. 

"Let me guess. It just appeared?" John said with an angry look. Dean nodded and John shook his head. "Go wash it off and then go to your room. You're grounded for the rest of the day." he said angrily. Dean felt tears prick his tiny jade-colored eyes but he simply got up and did as he was told. 

 

______

 

Castiel smiled at the little duckling he drew. He added a few more designs on it when he saw a shadow appear behind him. Castiel gulped and looked up at his father with a guilty smile. "Hello father," he said as his blue eyes locked with angry ones.

"Castiel," he said as he gave a disapproving look. "What is that on your wrist?" 

"It's a duck..." Castiel said sheepishly. 

"How old are you?" he asked with a frown.

"Thirteen..." Castiel said as he lowered his eyes in shame.

"Castiel we are a rich family that owns six different buildings in New York City. I can buy you a drawing book that has gold in the paper!" he said sternly. "You don't need to be drawing on yourself. You're a respectable young man. Now go wash it off and get ready for supper before I tell your mother." he said angrily. Castiel nodded and then walked over to the bathroom. He walked up to the marble sink and turned the gold faucet on. 

His eyes locked with his older brother's. "You should have known Dad would be pissed with you," Gabriel said as he walked over to Castiel. Castiel shrugged. 

"I like writing on myself," he said simply. "I can't help it."

"Well don't do it in the living room of all places." Gabriel sighed as he shook his head. "We have twenty-five rooms in this house, not including the living-room, library, kitchen, dining room, and theater room." he said as he grabbed a wash cloth. "Hell, you can do it in _my_ room for all I care. But if you're going to do it, don't get caught." he said as he handed the white towel to his brother.

Castiel took it gratefully and started to scrub at his skin. "Sorry," he muttered. 

Gabriel shook his head. "Just hurry up. You know dad won't start dinner without you and Balthazar always gets prissy when we don't eat on time."

Castiel nodded and finished washing his arm. He didn't know the trouble he had just caused for the poor kid on the other side of New York City. But, luckily for Dean, this wouldn't happen again until fifteen years had gone by. Although needless to say, it didn't make Dean's life easier then either.


	2. Chapter 1

A young man walked into the coffee shop, his bronze hair being brushed from side-to-side by the wind. The bells hanging on the door rang in his ear as his jade colored eyes shot up and met light green ones. "Sup, nerd?" he grinned as he slid his leather book-bag off of his shoulder. He set it down in the chair and walked over to the young girl. Her hair was down in her signature auburn curls as she wiped the counter down. 

"Nothing at the moment, Dean," she sighed. "We aren't open for another hour. Speaking of, why weren't you here an hour ago?" she frowned as she wiped the counter down with a wet cloth.

"I had to take Sam to the dentist." he frowned. "He's getting his wisdom teeth taken out today, remember? I texted you about it, Charlie."

Charlie reached into her red apron pocket and pulled her phone out. "Oh. So you did." she said as she cleared the text. "Well, you can just go back into the room then and get your apron on. Do you need to leave early, too?" 

He shook his head. "No, I don't. His girlfriend will be taking him home and stay with him until I get off." 

"Good," she grinned. "Then you can close shop up tonight." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sounds great." 

She chuckled and looked up at their first customer for the day. The streets of New York City were starting to come to life as the sun rose slowly, providing light and warmth even though it was mid-November. The customer was layered in jackets and Dean could tell right away it was a tourist. He had the kind of bags under his eyes that only jet-lag could give. He smiled sympathetically at the poor man. The guy walked over as Charlie started to take down the chairs and push them into their tables. 

"Hey, are you guys open yet?" he asked, his scarves muffling his words.

"We have another hour," Dean said, taking in his poor posture. "But, I'm sure we can make an exception for you. What can I get you?" 

"Caramel Espresso. Maximum shots that's legal." he said as he reached into his wallet.

Dean chuckled as he walked over to the coffee machine. "Alright. Jet lag?"

The guy nodded as he set a twenty on the counter. "You have no idea. I come from California." he sighed.

"I heard Cali is nice around this time of year," Dean said as he let the coffee machine buzz to life. He grabbed a small white cup and slid it under the machine. He pressed a button and the machine buzzed loudly, slowly pouring liquid into the glass. "What's it like over there?"

"Basically the same as it is here. Except for not as crowded where I come from. And you don't have people trying to mug you every five seconds." he said tiredly. 

Dean smirked as he finished pouring the coffee into the cup. "I see. You want cream?"

"Will it cost extra?"

"No."

"Then yes." 

He felt a smile tug at his lips as he made a leaf with the cream. He walked over and handed it to the man. Dean grabbed the twenty and opened the cash register, sliding it in and grabbing a ten and a five dollar bill out. He handed the man his change. "There you go." 

"No tax?" the guy raised his eyebrow.

Dean waved his hand. "No.Technically we're not open," Dean said with a wink. The guy smiled and thanked him. He then turned on his heel and then left. Charlie walked over, raising an eyebrow.

"That's never been a rule," she said as she wiped up the spilled liquid on the counter. Dean shrugged. 

"The poor guy looked like he deserved a break." he said simply. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You're such a softy." 

"Whatever. Someone in this city has to be."

 

______

 

"Mr. Novak, the limo is waiting." an older man said in a thick french accent.

"Yes, one second Lestrade and I'll be out," a young man said in a gravelly voice as he fixed his hair in the mirror. He pushed his black locks back, his cerulean-blue eyes looking for any sign of imperfections. He licked his teeth to make sure nothing was there but stopped as his eyes met golden brown ones. 

"Castiel, I swear you're acting as if this is a date." the older man said as he smirked slightly.

"Gabriel, we are meeting with the ambassador of Paris in less than an hour," Castiel said as he straightened his posture. 

"You look fine." Gabriel chuckled. 

"And you," Castiel inhaled slightly as he took in his older brother. "You look like someone we picked up off the streets of New York City. Gabriel, what in the world are you wearing?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Do you not even care that this could be the biggest deal of father's career?" 

Gabriel shrugged. "We already have a printing business in London and six of them in NYC. I'm not worried about it."

Castiel's nostrils flared. "You are insane and a disgrace." 

"What are older brothers for?" he smiled sweetly. "Now come on, princess. Your destiny awaits you."

He rolled his eyes as he followed his brother down the stairs of the two story penthouse they were renting for three weeks. He looked down at his watch and saw it was about one in the afternoon. They walked out and Castiel looked up at the blue skies. He inhaled deeply, the scent of crisp leaves filling his nose. He loved this time of year in Paris. It hadn't started to snow yet so the scent of leaves was still ardent. Castiel followed his older brother towards the limo. As he looked out his car window, he saw the Eiffel Tower standing tall and strong. Castiel's eyes widened at it's magnificent beauty. He felt his pocket and sure enough, his trusty black pen was on the inside of his jacket. 

Soon their car was off and they were heading towards a french restaurant, where they would eat escargot- a meal Castiel despised- with the Ambassador of Paris and talk about expanding their business here. 

 

______

 

Dean poured some coffee into a to-go-cup and then set it to the side. He poured some creamer into it and then three scoops of sugar. He grabbed the white chocolate flavoring and then the huckleberry flavoring and poured some into the cup. He dumped an extra shot of energy into it, snapped the lid on, and then turned around and handed the coffee to the brunette-haired lady. "There you go," he smiled. 

She grinned and then handed him a ten dollar bill. As Dean grabbed it, he saw her subtly wink. He frowned and turned the bill over to see a white piece of paper attached. He sighed as he saw the number. This was the third one he had gotten today, and it was only 8:30 in the morning. They opened an hour ago.

"Charlie," Dean said as he handed her the number. She chuckled. 

"Again?" 

"It's not funny!" he scowled. "I'm honestly tired of it. I might just hit my face with a brick so that they'll stop." 

Charlie rolled her eyes as she tucked the paper into her apron. She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure one of these days a guy will give you his number instead."

Dean sighed. "I hope so. It's actually quite depressing." he said, trying to fight a smile back.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, because having women fall over you and onto your feet, praising you like a god, is depressing."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Charlie, quit being dramatic." he laughed slightly as he started another order. "They don't fall over me and praise me at my feet."

She chuckled. "Sure. And while we're at it, I'm actually a guy." she said, giving him the 'you're-full-of-crap' look. 

He shook his head as he added the cream into the coffee. "You know what, you should be thanking me."

"And why's that?"

"Because if I didn't give these girl's numbers to you, you wouldn't have anything to do on Saturday nights." he smirked. "Miss player."

She laughed loudly. "Please!" she shouted over the sound of her blender. "I could get these numbers the exact same way if I went down to the bar on fifth street!"

The blender noise died down and both Dean and Charlie walked up to the counter, calling names out. As the customers took their orders and slowly walked away, Dean turned to Charlie. 

"You want to bet on that?" he asked.

She smirked. "Sure. I bet I can get five numbers tonight. After work."

He smirked in return. "Alright. I'll come with you and watch you try to prove it."

She grinned. "You're on."

Dean chuckled and walked back over to the machine. He pressed the button and let the machine buzz to life. As he did so, he looked at his watch. But he frowned when he saw a bird on his hand. It was a neatly sketched bird and it was small but it was obviously done in pen. Dean blinked a few times and licked his thumb with his tongue. He tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't budge. It sat there as if it were a permanent tattoo. Dean was about to say something to Charlie when the machine dinged. 

_Maybe Charlie drew on me or something,_ he sighed as he started to make the coffee. 

 

______

 

"Castiel?" Castiel heard a voice ask. He looked up from the doodle he was drawing on his hand and his eyes met his father's blue ones.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?" his father asked as he took a bite of the escargot. Castiel tried to hold the bile down in his throat.

"About...?" he asked as he pulled his jacket sleeve down to cover the pen drawing. 

"His offer... to have the building a few blocks from the Eiffel Tower." 

Castiel smiled. "That sounds lovely, Ambassador," he said as he looked at the short man. The man smiled and nodded his head, finishing his own plate of escargot. 

"Terrific!" he said in a thick accent. "We shall start building in May, then."

As Castiel's father and the ambassador started to talk again, Castiel's eyes shot back to the red Cardinal sitting outside the window on the empty chair. Castiel pulled his sleeve down and started to sketch lightly, tracing the intricate pattern around the bird's eye. Unlike a normal Cardinal, the black around this bird's eyes had a more splattered effect. It was quite beautiful. Castiel was doing the finishing touches on the bird when he felt an elbow nudge his arm. Castiel shot a glare to Gabriel.

" _What_?" he hissed.

"Quit drawing and pay attention," he frowned. "Before dad gives you the 'you're-a-bigger-disappointment-than-Gabriel' look." he said. "I have a reputation to uphold here."

Castiel rolled his eyes and tucked his pen into his pocket. He looked down at the bird on his hand and then, when he made sure that Gabriel and his father wasn't looking, he grabbed his pen and wrote the initials, "C.N." under the birds wing. He then tucked his pen away and quickly looked up at his father who was talking. A waiter walked over with a plate of fresh escargot and Castiel felt his stomach fill with unease. He tried to not scrunch his nose up as the scent of the meal filled his nostrils.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow. I'm tired and I have school, but I wanted to write this second chapter :3
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dean stared at his hand. "C.N.," he said softly as he looked at the bird. It was truly beautiful but he had no idea how it had gotten on his hand. He felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked up and frowned at Charlie. "What?"

"You literally just missed me getting a number." she scoffed as she stuck it down her shirt. Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey. 

"Good for you," he said quietly. He looked back down at his hand. What the hell did C.N. stand for? It wasn't Charlie's initials. Her's would be C.B., first off, and second of all it looked like a male's writing. He licked his thumb and then rubbed on the ink but it simply stayed. Dean sighed. 

He had been trying for the past seven hours to get it off but nothing was working. He honestly thought about burning it off but he knew that would be pointless and painful. And he didn't really care for pain. Dean sighed and downed his whiskey, looking at Charlie out of the corner of his eye. She was talking up some girl who had long blonde hair and high cheekbones. The girl looked at him with brown eyes and then back at Charlie. Charlie said something that made the girl laugh and then do the move that only girls can do to show they're interested. 

Charlie wrote something down on her hand and she did the same thing back. Charlie walked back over to Dean, holding her hand up, a smug smile on her face. "That's three now."

He nodded and ordered another glass of whiskey. Charlie frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. He raised one back. "What?"

"What's up with you? You hate whiskey." she said as she leaned against the counter. He shrugged. 

"I just... stressed out I guess." he said finally. Her frowned deepened.

"Wanna say why or are you going to leave me guessing?"

He shook his head, not wanting to bring up the fight his father and him had had the night before. "It's nothing. Just a fight with my old man." 

She watched him. "I thought you weren't living with him because of the whole 'I-don't-accept-you' argument a few years ago?" 

"Yes, I am on my own. But he lost his job and he's three months behind on his rent. They're evicting him by the end of this week and Sam won't let him crash at his place. Although I don't blame Sam one bit." 

Charlie nodded as she took a sip on her martini. "So he wants to stay with you?"

Dean sighed. "That's what he's trying to do. It's not like I can just leave him out to dry, you know?"

"Why not?" she asked. "He let you hang when you needed him most. Then I came in and saved your ass," she smirked.

He chuckled. "That's true." he sighed. "I don't know. He doesn't have anyone else but Sam and I. I mean, he has his other son Adam but he hasn't called him in years. I might ask Bobby and see if Bobby will let him crash there."

Charlie finished her martini. "Dean, you know what I think?"

"What?"

As she opened her mouth, a song came on. He looked up and then sighed. "I think you need to dance," she said over the loud beat.

Dean shook his head. "I don't dance."

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because I have two left feet." he chuckled.

She shook her head. "Whatever, party pooper." she chuckled.

 

______

 

Castiel sighed as he sat on the balcony of the penthouse. He looked up at the Eiffel Tower. He studied the glowing lights and then pulled his pen out of his pocket. He looked down at his wrist where he saw a few scars. He cleared his head from that thought path and then started to draw a line down it. He looked up at the glowing tower and the stars behind it and then back down at his wrist and started to draw the tiny lines. He soon had a good shape of the tower and he started to fill it in, shading it where it needed to be shaded. Once he had a good sketch of it, he then started to fill the city lights behind it with the tiny space on his arm that he had left. 

He scribbled the background in it, making sure to not mess up on the stars. He looked back up and studied the tiny bushes that were around the edges. He then looked back down and added those too. He held his forearm up next to the tower and smiled a little at his work. He sighed and then under the drawing he wrote his initials.

"Why must you do that?" Gabriel frowned as he walked out, two glasses of wine in his hand. Castiel looked up and took one gratefully. 

"Because tattoos are unprofessional," Castiel smirked as he took a big sip of the red wine. Gabriel sighed and sat down across from him.

"That's true." Gabriel said as he looked at the tower. "Just make sure you wear a long sleeved shirt tomorrow. Otherwise dad will murder you."

Castiel waved his hand at the thought. "I have two more years and then I'll be thirty. I'm not worried about it." he said as he stared at the twinkling city that was in front of them. 

Gabriel sighed and then took a sip of his wine. He felt his body relax as he leaned back in the chair. "That escargot tasted like crap," Gabriel muttered.

Castiel busted out laughing. "It smelled rancid too," he chuckled as he took a sip of his wine. He swallowed, his posture relaxing more. 

"You can say that again," Gabriel chuckled. "I can't wait until we get home and eat a real burger with real American fries. Although we'll have a diet coke because we have to watch calories," he said as if it were obvious.

"Alright, mother." he chuckled as he nursed his wine. 

Gabriel smirked. "Hey, do I look like I wear skirts?"

Castiel almost choked on his wine. "I mean, there was that one year that dad threw the Halloween party for his business... and you got drunk off of the punch..." he chuckled deeply.

"You know what?" Gabriel said as he finished his wine. "I rocked that French Maid costume and no one can tell me otherwise. I had the legs for it and those fish net stockings made me feel beautiful."

Castiel laughed loudly as he smiled. "Oh my god, Gabriel!" he laughed so hard he had to set his wine down before he spilled it. "You're going to kill me, I swear."

Gabriel smirked. "I'm just here to make you laugh. It's my job."

Castiel put his hand to his forehead. "Oh, brother. The one thing that you never seem to fail at."

"Bite me."

 

______

 

Dean walked into the coffee shop, his head pounding with a hangover. He rubbed his temples as he opened the door. The ringing bells made him wince and he quickly shut them up. His eyes groggily and slowly made their way up to Charlie's, and he could tell she was dealing with the same problem. "Did you bring-" he started to ask when she held a bag up.

"Four Aspirin. Two for each," she said softly, her own head pounding so harshly she thought it was going to combust. 

Dean nodded and then walked to the back. He slowly slid on his apron and then grabbed two Orange Juices from the fridge. He walked back out and tossed one to her. She caught it with her hand and popped it open, throwing the two white pills into the liquid. She handed him the bag and he followed suit. His mouth was extremely dry, but as soon as that tart liquid hit his lips, he felt his headache fade slowly. He sighed with relief.

"That's the last time I go to a bar with you," he said as he rested his head on the counter. She chuckled.

"I got ten numbers though. So, technically, you owe me." she smirked and then winced at her laugh. 

He smirked slightly. "Whatever." he said as he started to walk around the counter. Charlie grabbed his arm and frowned. 

"When did you get that done?"

Dean frowned and looked down at his wrist. His eyes widened. "D-Did I get a drunk tattoo?" he asked with horror.

She chuckled. "That's beautiful, really. Best drunk tattoo I've ever seen."

He chuckled slightly but then stopped as he saw the same initials from the day before. C.N. He went to open his mouth but then he stopped. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe this was something he was fabricating. Because when he looked at his hand, the bird from yesterday was gone. It was like it almost had never existed. In fact, if Charlie hadn't pointed this out, he probably would have thought he made this one up too.

But she saw it so he knew it was real. But where the hell were they coming from? He was brought back to the current time as he heard the bells ding loudly. He winced but then cleared his throat as he took another big swig of his juice. He turned around and face the customer, mustering a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

 

______

 

Castiel opened his eyes groggily as the sun shone through the white curtains of his window. He sat up slowly, stretched his back whilst making a Velociraptor noise, and then fell back down on the soft mattress. He rolled over in the comforters for a moment and started to doze off when he felt a body basically squeeze him until he couldn't breathe.

"Rise and shine!" he heard his older brother say. Castiel groaned and quickly threw him off.

"How old are you again?" he scowled as he covered his face with his blanket.

"Aww, come on Cassie! Wake up!" he chirped as he pushed his younger brother out of bed. Castiel landed with a small _oomf_ , and then shot up, his hair messy and his blue eye twitching.

"Why are you waking me at-" he looked at his watch, "-seven in the morning? I don't get up until nine!"

Gabriel waved his hand. "We're going sight seeing today, Cassie!" he grinned a boyish grin.

"Gabriel, unless this house is on fire or Leonardo Da Vinci has risen from the grave, you do not wake me up until it's time fo-"

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed and then get some coffee in your system." he said and then left the room.

"You're thirty-four but you act as if you're thirteen," Castiel muttered irritably as he trudged over to his closet. He sighed and slid out of his shirt, catching a glance at his muscular torso in the mirror. He quickly got dressed in black slacks and a white button up, following it with a navy blue tie. He got into his dress shoes and then ran a hand through his hair. He made his way downstairs, tightening his cuff so that the drawing didn't show.

"Morning Mr. Novak!" a maid chirped as she handed him a cup of coffee. Castiel nodded vaguely, still not fully aware of his surroundings. He took a sip and hissed as his tongue screamed in pain.

"Careful Cassie," Gabriel smirked. "It's hot."

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious," Castiel muttered as he slowly nursed on the steamy hot liquid. "So why am I up at this unholy hour, again?" he asked.

"Because, we're going sight seeing." Gabriel said. "And for starters, I'm taking you to an art gallery."

Castiel's eyes widened as he felt himself wake up almost instantly. "Really?" he asked, feeling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes, really." he smirked. "The limo is on its' way now. So hurry up and finish your drink. And then bring your pen and sketchbook." he said as he set his cup down. "Although I'd suggest washing your arm off because, let's be honest, you'll just sketch on your forearm anyways."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a short chapter. Next one shall be longer, I promise <3
> 
>  
> 
> *If there are any mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow*

Dean stretched his back and sighed as he rested against the couch in the small break room in the back of the shop. He looked at his forearm, studying the image of the Eiffel Tower on his arm. As he studied it, he found himself frowning at the extravagant drawing. What did C.N. mean and how the hell is it continuously reappearing on his skin? He sighed and took a sip of his energy drink. They had been working for three hours now, and it had been a nightmare.

His headache was still slamming into him like a door slamming in a wind storm. But he didn't want to overdose on aspirin, so he just nursed on his orange juice. Although occasionally, he'd switch to his energy drink so that he wasn't a zombified version of himself. After another ten minutes, Dean headed back out front, cringing at all of the loud noise from the busy room. He let Charlie know she could go take her break. She sighed with relief, called him an angel, and quickly escaped through the door and to the back. Dean turned around and mustered a smile.

The woman looked him up and down and smirked. "Can I get an iced mocha with extra chocolate?" she asked as she looked at him over the rim of her white sunglasses. 

He forced an awkward smile as he nodded. "Yeah, sure." he said as he turned around and quickly made her drink. He added two shots of chocolate on top of the six shots in there and then handed it back to her. 

She grabbed his hand quickly, turning it over. His eyes widened as she grabbed a pen and scribbled some numbers down. Dean blinked, too stunned at her bluntness to pull away. She finished writing and gave him a wink. She mouthed the words 'call me', and then walked out whilst sipping on her coffee.

He looked down at his hand and frowned. He went to wipe it off but stopped, feeling his eyes widen as he looked at his forearm. The drawing of the Eiffel Tower was slowly disappearing. It looked as if someone was scrubbing it off. He blinked a few times as the drawing was gone. He felt his face pale.

 _What the hell_?

______

 

Castiel finished washing his arm. They were at the art gallery and he was cleaning his "canvas". He brought his sketch book with him, but he always used his arms in the end. 

He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, his eyes meeting Gabriel's. Gabriel's eyebrow raised as he looked at Castiel's hand. "So that's why you took forever."

Castiel frowned. "What?"

"You met a girl." Gabriel smirked, pointing at Castiel's hand. Castiel frowned as he looked down at his hand. 

His eyes widened as he stared at the foreign numbers written in blue pen. "What the hell...?" he whispered. These numbers were news to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes shot up to his brother's. "'Atta boy, Cassie!" Gabriel chirped. "finally getting feelings and wanting more than a fifth grade level relationship." 

Castiel felt his cheeks turn pink. "Gabriel, _please_!" he hissed quietly. "Knock it off!"

Gabriel winked at him and then pushed them forward. "You clean your canvas?"

He nodded. "Of course I did."

His older brother chuckled. "Alright, good. Let's go see you put these artists to shame."

 

______

 

Dean walked over to the door of his small, one-bedroom, apartment. He unlocked his door and sighed. Setting his keys on the counter, he walked over to his cupboard and grabbed a glass. He filled it with cold water and then took a long sip. He was still shaken up about the Eiffel Tower drawing. And the bird drawing for that matter. When Charlie asked where his 'tattoo' had gone, he lied and said he had no idea what she was talking about. He then tried to convince her that she must have dreamt it. 

After about twenty minutes of arguing about it, Dean-hopefully- convinced her that she made it up and she just dropped the subject. But Charlie hadn't made it up. That was far from the truth of what happened. 

It was real and Dean had no idea as to why.

He decided to turn on the television and flip through the five channels he had. He sighed in annoyance as he saw the face of Chuck Shurley, one of the biggest businessmen in America, appear on his screen. A self-made billionaire who owned 150 print buildings in America, five print buildings in England, and one print building in Paris, as of yesterday.

According to the news, it should start being built in May.

Dean had never met Chuck in person, but he still hated him. He despised Chuck every time he walked onto the stage and told his "life" story. 

He would always say, "I know what it's like to be poor and starving." 

Dean felt himself laugh coldly.

Chuck knew nothing. He didn't know what it was like to go to bed hungry so his baby brother could eat. He didn't know what it was like to sleep in the car, huddling with his brother so that they didn't die of hypothermia.

No. Chuck knew nothing.

Dean heard buzzing and he looked at his phone. He raised his eyebrows as Charlie's name flashed on the screen. He answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see this crap?" Charlie hissed. Dean nodded grimly even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I do."

"God, I hate him." she sighed as Dean heard shuffling in the background. He agreed silently. 

Charlie probably had it tougher than Dean when it came to crappy childhoods. Absent father. Dead sister. Alcoholic mother who put herself in a coma. Charlie ran away from home at the age of eleven and never looked back.

"I know Charlie," he said softly." Trust me, I hate him too."

The line fell silent as Chuck walked off the stage. This was on every regular television channel, so both Dean and Charlie had to suffer.

Dean saw a man walk up onto the stage, feeling his throat go dry. The man had dazzling blue eyes and dark, black hair. He half smiled an American-Boy smile, his teeth sparkling white. He ran a hand through his hair and started to talk into the microphone.

Dean blinked as he looked at the man's hand. He looked down at his own hand, where the smudged numbers were, and then back up at the television, trying to focus on the man's hand. 

"Dean, you still there?" he faintly heard Charlie's voice. 

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm here." he said, watching the handsome man. Although he was more focused on his hand than anything. 

"This guy is cute, isn't he?" she chuckled. "And rich. Looks like your type."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It says this is live from Paris. There's no way in hell."

She giggled slightly. "You never know."

Dean sighed and frowned as he watched a name appear. "Uh, Charlie... I'm gonna have to call you back," he said as he saw _Castiel Novak_ appear in big, bold, letters on his screen.


	5. Chapter 4

Castiel walked off the stage and behind the curtain as the sound of the audience’s applause rang in his ears. He wiped the beads of sweat that rested on his forehead from the lights. He had to give a speech about how grateful he was and how excited he was that France was giving them this opportunity. It didn’t really make sense to him because it wasn’t his company. At least not yet. He wouldn’t get it until Chuck retired or passed away.

He sat down on one of the folding chairs and rested his chin on his palm. He heard footsteps come up from behind him. 

“You did great out there,” Gabriel patted his back. Castiel looked up at him and then nodded. 

“Thanks. I don’t get why I had to go up though. That was quite terrifying,” he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “It was live for the entire city of Paris.” 

“Correction, little brother. It was live for the east coast in America too.”

Castiel’s face paled. “What? Why?”

“Because we’re one of the only print companies to move out to Paris along with England. It’s a pretty big deal.” he shrugged as he grabbed a grape from the snacks table. 

Castiel rubbed his eyes. “I’m not doing anymore speeches,” he said as he looked at Gabriel. “You’re the one inheriting the company.”

“Actually we both are and you know it. Although I can do the next speech.” he said through a mouthful of grapes. Castiel rolled his eyes and stood up. He decided to get a glass of water. 

He walked over to the service table and grabbed a paper cup. As he walked over to the water machine, he remembered the numbers on his hand. How did they get there? He didn’t write them and definitely didn’t meet a girl either. 

He sighed and filled the cup with water, swallowing it quickly. His throat was extremely dry and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the penthouse and curl up on his bed. 

He felt another hand on his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes meeting icy blue ones. 

“Your speech was fantastic, Castiel.” Chuck smiled at him. Castiel mustered a smile.

“Um, thank you.” he said as he took a smaller sip of his cold water. “It was an…. Interesting experience.” he said truthfully. He had never been good at public speaking.

“I know,” Chuck smiled as he grabbed a cup for himself. “But I think you did fantastic.” Castiel mustered a smile and took another sip of water. Chuck stopped him. “What’s that?”

Castiel frowned. He looked down at his hand and saw the numbers. With all the anxiety from the speech, he didn’t even think about that. “Oh, it’s, um, nothing.”

“Is that a phone number?” Chuck asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Castiel blushed but then nodded. “Um, yes. It is.” 

Chuck grinned widely at his son. “That’s my boy,” he chuckled. “Who’s the pretty girl?”

Castiel frowned, his cheeks turning pink. “Um…” he tried thinking of a name. “Deanna.” he said finally. Chuck nodded.

“Good. You aren’t drawing on yourself anymore though, right?” he asked, his eyes watching him.

“Oh, no.” he said as he finished his water. “Never.”

 

______

 

Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It had been five days since he saw the interview on television. But there haven’t been any drawings appearing on his skin since that day. In fact, he was starting to wonder if he had made it up or not. 

“Earth to Dean,” Charlie said as she snapped her fingers. Dean looked at her.

“What?”

“I said that I had a date for you.” she said as she handed him a number. “It’s for tonight at that fancy dinner place down the street.”

“Charlie, I have no money. None.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not food. He wants to buy you some drinks.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know… I shouldn’t be focusing on dating right now anyways. Not with all the drama going on. Between my dad and Sam, I don’t know what’s worse.”  
Charlie rolled her eyes. “You need a break. I sized you up and he seems pretty interested in you. Besides, you haven’t been laid in months.”

“Charlie! We are at work!” he hissed, filling a cup full of coffee. “Would you hush down?”

She giggled as she made an ice tea. “What do you say? You down or not?”

He sighed. “Will you shut up if I say yes?”

“Of course.”

“Fine. Yes.” he said as he called the customer’s name. “I’ll go but he better be there. Otherwise, I’m leaving right away. I’m not going to tolerate being stood up.”

She grinned widely. “Deal.”

 

______

 

Dean rested against the cool, marble, counter-top of the bar. There was a light on the edge that lit up his face. There was a mirror connected to the island that contained all of the alcohol and glasses. Dean could see the dark circles under his eyes and a five o’clock shadow coming in.

He sighed and his eyes met with the bartender’s. He held up two fingers and the bartender nodded. Dean rubbed his face gently and looked at his watch. It was nine o’clock at night.

His “date” was supposed to be here an hour ago. 

Dean pursed his lips as the bartender walked over with a glass of whiskey. He took it gratefully and downed it quickly. He might as well have something while he’s here. That way it wasn’t a total waste of his time. 

Dean looked up at the bartender. He had olive skin and blonde hair, no doubt from the southern states. You couldn’t find that kind of sun kissed skin anywhere else. When the bartender looked back at him, his brown eyes darkened slightly. Dean licked his lower lip, looking the guy up and down.

His cheeks were flustered, so Dean knew that he was at least bisexual. He thought back to what Charlie said. How long had it been since Dean had been laid? The last relationship he had was over a year ago. And he hadn’t had any hook-ups since. Holy shit. One year? Really?

As Dean watched the bartender disappear, he decided tonight was the night he would try and get laid. He waited for the young boy to come back. When he looked up, he felt his throat go dry as he saw the man across from him. It was the guy from his television screen. In the same bar as him. 

What was his name? Castiel Novak? Dean frowned. Five days ago, Castiel had been in Paris. What was he doing here? As Dean looked him over, he felt himself lick his lips absentmindedly. 

Unlike on the television, his collar was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair was tossed to the side and he was clean shaven. His lips looked slightly chapped but yet Dean couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like against his own.

He blinked and that’s when he realized that those cerulean blue eyes were staring back at him. Dean swallowed nervously and then looked down at his drink. He ran a hand through his hair, very aware of the blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. Dean heard footsteps and looked up. He saw the bartender walk towards him. Dean gathered the courage to say something. But before he could, a beer was set in front of him by the boy. 

The boy’s eyes were filled with disappointment and anger, making Dean frown. “What’s this?” he asked curiously.

“Someone bought you a drink,” he muttered, obviously jealous. Dean’s eyebrows raised up in shock.

“Oh?”

“What can I say? You looked lonely.” he heard a foreign, yet familiar gravelly voice say. Dean looked over to see those blue eyes watching him intently. “And I couldn’t help but notice your stare.”

Dean laughed, slightly embarrassed. “That obvious?” 

Castiel shrugged. “A little, yes.”

“My apologies,” he said as he took a sip of his newly, paid-for, drink. “I, uh, I’m Dean.” he said, his green eyes looking up at Castiel.

“Castiel,” he smirked as he held his hand out. Dean grabbed it gently, feeling electricity shoot through his skin. He blinked slightly and then pulled away, his cheeks turning more pink. Castiel cleared his throat and then took a sip of his own drink.

“So are you from around here?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “I live further north.”

“Hm,” he said as he took a sip of his crisp beer, the liquid quenching his thirst. 

“You?” Castiel asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

“I do. More down south though. Like lower Manhattan.” 

The blue-eyed man nodded his head and finished his drink. “Well,” he said as he looked at Dean. He looked this stranger over, gazing at his lips longer than necessary. He had only known the man for five minutes, yet he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he had met this man before. “Let me know if I’m wrong, but I assume you’re here alone?”

Dean nodded. “Yes. Stood up. You?”

Castiel smiled a little. “I wasn’t stood up, but I came alone.” 

Dean took a sip, trying to ignore the desire in his stomach. This man, this foreign stranger, was intriguing Dean in more ways than one. “I see.”

“So, should we continue with the foreplay or would you like to go to my place?” Castiel asked, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Dean blinked at the man’s bluntness. “Isn’t foreplay the best part?” he asked, trying to flirt but the words came out more breathy than he would like to admit.

Castiel’s eyes darkened. “I would normally agree. But something about you is making me become impatient.” 

He chuckled slightly and finished his drink. “Well then,” he said as his green eyes met Cass’ blue ones. “Let’s go back to your place, shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent :x I've been busy with school, but I'm here to save the day with a new chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll fix them tomorrow!
> 
> Enjoy xx

Castiel walked into the small room, his coffee already halfway gone. He opened the door rather loudly and stopped, his blue eyes looking at the men who were staring back at him. 

"There he is," Chuck said, smiling a little too tightly. "Castiel, what took you so long?"

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "Uh, my apologies. Traffic was horrible today," he lied. 

Chuck gripped his shoulder firmly, the grip that Chuck used whenever he was upset with Castiel. "Well, why don't you take a seat. We were just in the middle of talking about setting one of our print shops up in his part of town." he said, holding his hand out to an older gentleman with a peppered beard. 

Castiel nodded, the blush simply deepening. "I see. Well, don't mind me, Mr-"

"Crowley," he said in a Scottish accent.

"Mr. Crowley?"

"No, just the name Crowley. I don't go by Mr. anymore." he said, his eyes watching Castiel's blue ones.

"Oh, my apologies... _Crowley_." he said, watching him and then walking to an empty seat next to Gabriel. He cleared his throat and sat down, his eyes turning to the whiteboard that had poor handwriting on it.

"Where were you?" Gabriel whispered quietly.

"What?" he asked, turning to his older brother. "I told you, I wa-"

"No, you told them that. Now, honestly, where were you?"

"I was getting coffee," he lied.

"I said _honestly_." Gabriel watched him with an inquisitive look.

He opened his mouth and then sighed. "I was getting coffee but I got sidetracked."

"By a girl?" he asked.

"What? No?"

"Then what's with the digits on your hands? Man, you're just scoring all the numbers today, aren't you?"

Castiel frowned and looked down at his hand. "This isn't a girl's number. This is-" he stopped as his eyes widened at the black numbers scrawled out in his own handwriting. "What the fuck," he whispered softly.

"What?" Chuck asked. Castiel looked up, his eyes wide. 

"What?" he mirrored.

"That's what I asked you," Chuck said, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Oh, um, I said-"

"He said truck," Gabriel chirped in. "Like a moving truck. For the appliances." 

Chuck's face softened minimally. "I see. Yes, that's a good idea. Thank you, Castiel." 

Castiel swallowed and then looked at Gabriel. His eyes were wide and he motioned towards the door. Gabriel nodded curtly and then stood up and fell over. Everyone gasped slightly and Gabriel groaned.

"Oh, man," he said sadly. "I-I think my legs asleep. I'm gonna go walk this off. Cassie, a little help?"

He blinked at his older brother. So much for being discreet. "Yes, of course," he said as he grabbed Gabriel and helped him up. Gabriel panted and mustered a smile. 

"We'll be back."

Crowley watched them with his beady eyes while Chuck's face was turning pink. Castiel ducked his head and helped Gabriel out quickly, not wanting to attract more attention to them than what he had already. They walked out to the hallway and Gabriel closed the door. He limped over to the water fountain until he was sure they were out of sight. He huffed out a breath and turned to Castiel.

"Alright, what's going on little brother?" 

Castiel swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it. "Look, this is going to sound absolutely insane and-and I don't know how this even works but I'm almost _positive_ this is what happ-"

"Cassie, spit it out." he said, slightly annoyed.

"This is my phone number. On my hand." he said, his cheeks tinted pink.

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "Why the hell would you write your own number on your hand?"

"I didn't! At least... not directly."

"What do you mean?"

Castiel sighed and leaned against the wall. "Gabriel, I wrote this number on the hand of a guy. A coffee barista." he said finally.

"Why would yo- oh." he said, realization dawning on his face. He chewed his lip for a moment and then shrugged. "Makes a lot of sense actually."

It was his turn to frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I remember the time I found you and that one kid... what's his nam- Ephraim! Yeah, that guy from our church. I found you two in one of the secret rooms. Remember? And I asked what you two were doing and you said you were helping him tie his shoe-even though from what I saw, you weren't anywhere near his feet-"

" _Gabriel_!" Castiel hissed, his cheeks a bright red. 

Gabriel chuckled. "Cassie, the point is, I sort of knew. I've caught you in the act too many times to not know. But I was waiting for you to say something."

He ran a hand through his hair and then cleared his throat. "Well, alright then..." he didn't really know what else to say on that subject. "Uh, anyways, like I said. I didn't write this on my hand directly. I mean, it's my handwriting, yeah, but I di-"

"I get it. You didn't write it but you did write it. Why are you freaking out?" 

He froze. "Gabriel, did you not hear what I just said? I told you that I didn't write this on my hand. I wrote it on Dean's."

"So mystery man has a name?" he grinned a cheeky grin.

"Oh for God's sake, help me!"

He laughed slightly and then sighed. He looked at his little brother's hand. "I have an idea but I don't know how this would work. Or if it even would work."

"What's your brilliant idea?" he asked skeptically.

"Do you have a pen on you?"

 

______

 

Dean handed a young man his coffee cup. "$4.50 please."

The boy handed him a five dollar bill and Dean gave him fifty cents back. He sighed and then stretched his back as he yawned. "Charlie, what time is it?"

"It's only 10:30 in the morning. You're already tired?"

"Shut up," he muttered. "It's dead today." he said, his eyes scouring the small shop. "What's today?"

"It's Thursday. That's probably why."

Dean clicked his tongue. "Yes. That makes way more sense."

He could see Charlie staring at him through the corner of his eyes. He sighed irritably. "What, Charlie?"

"You still haven't told me."

"There's nothing to tell!" he said exasperatedly. 

"Oh? So you have no story as to why Castiel Novak was in this coffee shop, staring you down and checking your ass out?" she asked, a hand on her hip. 

He blushed and then shook his head. "We aren't talking about this right now."

"Dean Winchester, I swear to god!"

"We had sex!" he said finally, his eyes snapping to hers. "We met at a bar and we went to his hotel room and he fucked me until I couldn't see straight. There, happy?"

She blinked and then a grin spread across her face like yolk spreads from a broken egg. "Finally, we're getting somewhere! So he was that good?" she smirked.

Dean sighed and his mind drifted off to the night before. A night filled with rough and soft kisses, gentle touches, loud screams, and a ton of fucking. "That... That's an understatement," he sighed as he rubbed his face. "But I don't want to talk about it right now. Right now, I want to take a power snooze in the break room."

Charlie bit her lip but then nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll quit quizzing you like a religious mother quizzing her daughter."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Charlie. Wake me in ten?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you got it."

He sighed with relief as he walked into the backroom. He shrugged off his apron, rolling it up quickly and tossing it on the counter. He plopped down on the pink couch and snuggled into the cushions of it. He raised his hand slowly, the black numbers coming into view. The odds were 'not in his favor' today, were they? But then again, he felt a little guilty that he was happy about that. He enjoyed himself with Castiel last night. 

He started to doze off, thinking about the night before and every little thing that had happened. God, what happened last night would be able to fill his masturbatory fantasies for two weeks. Although it'd probably never be like the real thing... 

He was brought back to times as he felt a pain in his wrist. He hissed loudly as he looked down, but the pain almost completely dissipated as he saw something appearing right under the palm of his hand. Not just something, though. A letter. And then another letter, and another until the word 'Hello?' appeared in fairly neat handwriting that definitely wasn't his.


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being M.I.A. I'm dealing with some stuff. 
> 
>  
> 
> For those who follow "The Musician", I'll be uploading a chapter either tomorrow or Saturday :) 
> 
> If there are grammar mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow. I'm tired, but I knew I owed you guys this much.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dean's lips were swollen when he walked into the coffee shop the next morning. His eyes met Charlie's and he felt her gaze follow him as he quickly walked into the back room. He shrugged his bag off and then slid his apron on. After his... _interactions_ with Castiel, he left as soon as Cass was asleep. Dean didn't want to admit it, but when they were kissing... he couldn't help but feel like they had chemistry. Like they had history with each other. And that was bad. Especially because this was just a hook-up. Nothing more, nothing less.

And when you're simply hooking up, it's better to just have physical feelings and nothing else. Although, Dean wasn't too worried. He doubted he would ever see Castiel in person again. 

_I mean, it's highly unlikely. New York City is extremely crowded. The numbers are definitely in my favor_ , Dean tried to convince himself as he tied the apron. Although, for some reason, he wasn't buying it.

Dean walked back out, trying to ignore Charlie's gaze. After a few minutes, his eyes snapped to hers, making her blink. 

"What?" she blinked.

"You want to take a photo? It'll last longer."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Not my fault you look like you attempted to get lip-injections. Either that or you tried the Kylie-Jenner challenge."

Dean fought the blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks. "Whatever."

She smirked. "I'm guessing your date went well?"

He scowled. "No, actually. They stood me up," he muttered as he wiped down the counter. "I had to find my own."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who did you find?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is I'm done going on blind dates. Especially yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll admit some of mine have been bad."

"Yeah, like ninety-eight percent of them." he said nonchalantly. Charlie's cheeks turned pink.

"No need to sugarcoat it," she chuckled. She turned the machines on so they could warm up. Dean found himself chuckling too. "So are you going to see him again?" 

Dean pursed his lips. "Maybe," he lied. 

Charlie watched him, but said nothing.

 

______

"Yes father, I will," Castiel said as he walked over to his car. He got in and sat down, closing the door behind him.

"Castiel, I'm counting on you to be here by ten. No later."

Castiel's eyes glanced at the clock on his dashboard. "Yes well I have two hours now, don't I?"

He could practically hear Chuck's disapproving look. A smirk pulled at his lips. "Castiel..."

"Don't worry. I'm going to get some coffee and then I'll be there."

"Castiel, we left Paris two weeks early for this meeting. We can't mess this up."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Good." the line went dead.

Castiel sighed and started the car up, his 2016 Mercedes humming to life. He turned the heaters on and sat for a moment, letting the car warm up. He looked into his rear view mirror. His lips were slightly puffier than usual and when he straightened his collar, a faint red mark made an appearance. 

He sighed as his mind fell back to the night before. The guy- Dean, he said his name was- was extremely attractive, but what really stuck with Castiel was his Jade eyes. They were so beautiful and mesmerizing. And when they were filled with the lustful gaze that were in them last night... Castiel felt himself stiffening slightly. Yes, Dean's eyes were probably the most memorable eyes Castiel had ever seen. 

But there was something else about him that had caught Castiel's attention. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He cleared his throat and put the car into drive, pulling out of his spot and onto the road. As he drove, the Bluetooth radio beeped continuously. He pressed a button on his steering wheel. 

"Hello," he said as he kept his eyes on the road. 

"Mr. Novak," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Hello, Cain," Castiel said as he came to a stoplight.

"Hello. Um, we have a problem..."

"What...?" he frowned.

"There was a misprint in the books..."

Castiel closed his eyes in anger as his nostrils flared. "Seriously? That's the second one this week, Cain! Making this the eighth one this month! We don't have the money to continuously fix the mistakes that _you_ should be catching in the first place." 

"Yes, I know, Sir."

"Find the person who made the mistake and fire them," Castiel snapped as he turned the corner. "And, Cain,"

"Y-Yes, Sir?"

Castiel glanced at his Bluetooth radio. "If there is one more mistake... you'll be the next person unemployed." 

"Yes, sir." Cain swallowed.

Castiel hung up and continued to drive. He hated being nasty like that, but he learned the hard way that running a business took skills and an iron fist.

He sighed as he stared at the _Blue Umbrella Cafe_ that was coming into view. He felt his head throb badly and he realized just how much he needed the coffee. He parked next to the sidewalk and got out of his car. Only then did he realize it was pouring down rain.

Castiel ran across the road and pulled on the door, feeling the heat kiss his cheeks as he walked in. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wrapped around him like a warm blanket that had just come out of the dryer. Castiel ran a hand through his hair and walked up to the counter. He tapped the bell and a man appeared from behind back.

"Welcome to the Blue Umbrella, how may I-" his eyes snapped up to Castiel's and they widened. Castiel blinked as he stared into the Jade eyes that had filled his dreams the night before. Castiel felt himself smirking at Dean's gaze as Dean looked him up and down.

"Hello, Dean." he said as he watched Dean steadily. 

"Um, uh, h-hi," he managed to say. Castiel's eyes filled with amusement. Dean swallowed and then leaned against the counter. "I-I didn't know you came here."

"Well, I don't usually. This is my first time." he said, his blue eyes looking the young man up and down. He tried to ignore how dry his throat went as he saw Dean's biceps bulge out from his dark green shirt. The shirt was tight against his chest as well, showing the outline of his figure. Had it really only been the night before that that beautiful body had been against Castiel's own? It felt like years had passed. The color of green complimented Dean's eyes well, making them stand out even more than they already did. 

"Ah," he said, licking his lower lip slightly. Castiel's lips tingled slightly as he remembered the feeling of Dean's pink lips pressing against his own. He could see that his lips were puffy as well. "Well, uh, what can I get you?"

Castiel was about to say something when he heard a squeak come from behind the counter. His eyes met another pair of green ones, although these ones were lighter and more feminine. The young girl quickly disappeared behind the door, Castiel only getting a glimpse of her auburn curls. His blue eyes went back to Dean's. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Like I said, this is my first time. What would you suggest?"

Dean's eyebrows raised up and then he shrugged, his broad shoulders moving swiftly. "Um, there's our special. It's a Caramel Breve that's iced and has extra caramel with it. It's personally one of my favorites." he said as he pulled at his apron.

"I'll have that," Castiel smiled slightly. Dean nodded and then turned around and got to work. Castiel watched with fascination as he saw Dean's back muscles strain and then relax as his arms moved quickly. He took this moment to do another scope of Dean's body, admiring his ass more than anything else. Once again he found himself questioning if it had really been only seven hours since he saw that ass? Felt it against his hands as his hands greedily explored Dean's body... It felt as if it had been at least a century...

"There," Dean said as he set the cup of coffee down. Castiel smiled appreciatively as he grabbed it. 

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed a twenty dollar bill and set it on the counter. Castiel smiled. "Keep the change." He turned around and went to walk away but he felt something come over him as he turned around and quickly wrote his number down on the back of Dean's hand. He looked up at Dean and bit his lip. "You should call me sometime," Castiel said with a spark in his eye and then quickly left before changing his mind.

He was in such a hurry for his meeting that he didn't even notice the black numbers slowly appear on his left hand.


End file.
